


And So It Begins

by Angie_Aarnes



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Drama, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_Aarnes/pseuds/Angie_Aarnes
Summary: When an innocent stroll on the beach turns to something less innocent.Andy and Juliet went to an exotic island for vacation, only to have their relationship torn apart. Now, alone, single and vulnerable, his broken heart is only picked up by another broken girl.His career and his life in LA... Will it be put to pause just for her?





	1. Oh, Hi

_I didn't expect anyone to be here with me at this time of night_  and at this location. Usually, the beach is empty at two in the morning--aside from the usual seagulls that fly around. The beach is really the only place I can have my solitude and the only place where I can go to regenerate my mental health. 

Seeing a figure sitting by the rocks close to the shore, who I assume is male by the expression he sits: open legs with a knee up as an arm is resting on it; back laying against another rock to keep his straight composure; of course the short hair and lack of boobs and what-not. 

Still, after squinting my eyes from the darkness and looking at him, I start to walk towards him with my sweater crossed across my chest. 

Upon approaching him, he notices me and looks to my direction, disposing the cigarette butt onto a hole in the rock before grabbing a new one. 

"Are you here to ponder?" I ask him, leaning against the rock he has his back onto then grabbing a cigarette stick myself. 

"I'm here whatever you're here for." He replies, his voice deep and almost familiar. 

A scoff is my only reply, breathing in the cigarette and blowing it out--letting the wind dissolve the harmful chemicals in the air. "I don't usually see others come here at this time of night."

It's his turn to scoff. "I just needed someplace to be."

I clear my throat and sit beside him, but having myself face him. Seeing his face, even through the dimness, my heart can only beat so much in one second. 

_It's Andy Biersack._

What is he doing here?!

My brain is racking on things to say--what words I can mix to give me a good image to the person who's basically saved me from so many suicidal instances. But all I can mutter is: "Oh, it's you!"

He only slaps himself in the face as the tips of his lips raise to a small smile. He disposes the cigarette before standing up. 

_Way to go! It's so typical of you to ruin it!_  "No, wait, I'm sorry, I sounded stupid... I just--"

"Join me for a walk."


	2. It Will Be Okay

_I am silent._

But I oblige and stand beside him, the wind blowing against his hair as the moon shines his beautiful crystal eyes.

For years as a young, troubled teenager, I've dreamed of one day meeting him after only seeing him on screen.

Now he's breathing beside me.

In the flesh.

I can feel the weight of all my sorrows lift up from my shoulders and I can finally breathe with ease. I'm walking by him as our arms brushes against each other. I let whatever my short hair can manage to cover the possible pink that is on my cheeks.

"Um, Mr. Biersack--I mean, Andy--I mean..." I stumble on what to call him.

He laughs in a way it's comforting, like he's saying it's okay. "Andy."

"Seriously... What brings you here?"

His once bright face turns cold: his eyebrows now furrowed together as his lips turn to a straight line. "Juliet and I are here on the island for vacation and then she--" he stops himself and looks at me, clearing his throat before continuing to walk. "Something just happened."

All I reply is: "Oh," leaving a desire to hug him.

"I don't know who to trust," He tells me, making our way out of the beach area and now entering the main street; finding a bench and sitting on it.

My cheeks are most likely glowing red as I'm sitting right beside him--just wanting to put my head onto his chest and tell him everything will be okay; just as his songs did to me.

"To be frank with you, Andy, I don't think anyone knows who to trust." I look into his direction and he sighs, resting his elbow onto the back of the bench, his arm almost wrapping around my shoulders.

"You're right with that," he says.

I pivot in my seat, facing him once again and having a leg resting onto the bench while the other onto the ground. "I, myself, just came out of a long relationship... and I swore I saw myself marrying him..." As I said those words, Andy crinkles his nose as if it reminded him of Juliet. "But I later found out I was just... The second choice..." I stare at the ground and lean my back against the bench again.

His head turns to look at me, his ocean eyes now raised upwards to show sympathy.

"So... I know exactly what you mean and how you feel," I tell him with a small smile.

He looks away from me immediately as his mouth spreads to a smile--staring at the ground while he rests his elbows on his laps. "Thanks."

"I'm just giving back the favor, Andy."


	3. Goodbye Already?

_The sun is starting to rise; my eyes are weighing down_ with the constant need to shut, but I fight the urge to let them to. 

"So, for years, you were basically just a side-girlfriend," Andy asks. 

I nod my head slowly, not wanting to meet his eyes. " _They_  ended up marrying and... Of course, it broke me..." 

Andy takes my chin between his thumb and pointer finger, making me look him in the eyes. "He's not worth it," he says. 

"I know."

"I'm glad he's not in your life anymore, because you deserve so much better than that asshole." 

The tips of my lips raise and Andy returns the sentiment.

After hours of heart-to-heart talks, Andy Biersack doesn't seem so distant... Personally... It's like he had a see-through film around him, and now that screen is taken away and his vulnerable flesh is exposed... Only to me...

"The night was short..." Andy comments, yawning before raising from the bench. Workers and civilians start to occupy the street and further busying the day. "I'll walk you home," he says, managing a smile across his face. 

I have to admit--although, I'm sure every Black Veil Brides fan knows this already--he is a beautiful man. Even with his bloodshot eyes and drooping eyebrows, it's like none of that matters. 

A smile spreads across my face and I nod, standing next to him to lead him to my home. 

We walk in silence as we start to pass by civilians who pound their feet against the ground in a hurry; as if they're already late to work at seven in the morning. If students were present, I'm sure those who are at least thirteen will be squealing to see Andy just walk through the small town.

Thoughts start to run in my head about his break-up with Juliet, but my mouth is sealed shut to just ask it. 

Before I could pull myself, I blurt, "What about Juliet?" 

I bite my tongue and expect him to wave me off, but he only sighs. "She's on the plane back to LA."

"Oh..." Is all I answer. 

After some twists and turns, we end up on my street; my heart is beating if I should just let it end here, or lead him to my door. But the view of my house comes closer and we end up right at my door anyway. 

"This is it." I announce, picking the keys in my pocket. 

Andy's chest rumbles in a deep chuckle and exhaling a sharp breath afterwards.

I key the door and I look back at him as a good-bye, but oh dear God, do I want to hug him. "I hope things will go well for you after this, Andy," 

"It already has," he smiles, taking a step forward. 

He is a few inches away from me and with my short stature, I feel like a mouse just staring up at a lion who's about to eat its prey. But instead of engulfing me in its mouth, Andy takes me in his arms for what seems like a long embrace. 

I let myself sink in his chest, feeling it rise and fall with his breathing; his heart beating fast for God knows what reason. 

As we let go, I look up into his eyes which is looking almost glassy, but I take it it's from the lack of sleep. 

"Take care," he slides a thumb on my cheek before leaving and I enter my home with an odd feeling of...

Emptiness...


	4. Not Meant To Be

**[Inspired song for the chapter](https://youtu.be/1FbZvDba6ew) **

 

**The Night Before**

_It was ticking close to midnight._

_Andy turned off the lights in the bathroom and started to walk towards the king sized bed, until he heard the hotel room door beep open._

_Juliet comes in, her eyes red and her nose stuffed from crying. Once she saw Andy, her stomach churned and she couldn't believe she'd utter these words._

_But before she could speak, Andy greeted her with a smile and planted a kiss on her cheek. "How was your night out with your new friends?" He asks, wrapping his arms around her waist. As Juliet grew silent, Andy lets go of his loving embrace and takes her cheek in his palms. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks._

_"Andy..." She spoke, her voice hoarse and dry. As much as she tried, her eyes refused to meet his. She sat on the couch across the bed and Andy followed. "People are right about us... This five year gap is not working..."_

_He froze._

_His body turning as cold as his eyes. "Juliet... You can't be serious," Andy's voice cracked as he moved closer to Juliet, who only pulled further away. "We've been going for seven years, you're not going to throw all that away?!"_

_She knew he was right. But after a night out with some new friends she met on the island, she couldn't help but ask for advice. She thought the feeling would leave. She_ hoped  _to God the feeling would leave, but she couldn't deny it that she felt their relationship was turning back. He was too focused into his career to even consider a family._

_Five years may not be much, but their wants were so different._

_"Juliet, if this is about--"_

_Juliet rose from the couch. "Save it, Andy..." She started her way towards the closet--picking up the suitcase and packing her clothes in it._

_But he will not let her go that easily. Andy followed Juliet and wrapped his arms around her waist, his tears starting to fall onto her shoulder. "Juliet, if you could just wait a little bit.." He kept kissing her neck and murmuring words that will hopefully make her stay; but Juliet already made her mind._

_"No, Andy..."_ _She's made her mind for a long time now--she just needed a confirmation that she wasn't crazy. "I grew tired of waiting..."_

_The trip to the island was to rejuvenate their falling relationship; but it's only made the broken parts shatter even worse._

_Juliet went towards the door as Andy followed her, leaving him only with a small smile of good-bye before shutting the door behind her._

_Shutting the only man who's ever known her inside and out; but she just needed something else._

*** * ***

I still can't believe it.

I met Andy Biersack a few nights ago.

_Andrew Dennis Biersack._

The one and only and in the flesh.

The past days, I kept glancing at my phone in hopes he messaged me--always jumping to grab it whenever it bleeps of a notification. 

At the same time, I couldn't help but glance at his posts and tweets beside my laptop while writing a research paper for college.

I followed both tweets from Juliet and Andy and up until the morning him and I met, his tweets stopped to be indirectly replying to Juliet's sob tweets about their break-up.

My phone bleeped again and I check to see a recent tweet from Andy.

**From the darkness came the light.**

New song lyric?

My stomach growls and I look at my watch. I sit up from the couch and go towards my room and change to a short sundress and pairing it with light brown sandals. 

The moment I have my clothes on, the doorbell is rung, sending my heart beating out of my chest.

Could that be--?

I walk towards the door and looked through the peep hole to see a familiar face. Upon opening the door, I am greeted with a beaming smile.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he comments and I chuckle. His eyes are still as bloodshot since the last time I met him.

"Hey! I was just about to go for dinner."

"And I was about to ask you for dinner." 

 

After strolling through the unfamiliar town, we found a decent restaurant to dine in, deciding to take the outside tables since the evening breeze will be setting in soon. After being on the island for a month, I familiarized myself with the language and managed to use simple phrases to get what we want.

I lean back on the chair and look at Andy as his face is being shined with the golden sun setting under the sea.

The past few days, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

How broken and vulnerable he must be.

I fought the urge to talk to him through Instagram because I knew well enough he needed space. I grew wary that he might not even want to talk to me--this was much of a surprise.

But I can't help to show a small smile as I look at him.

Andy notices me looking and he smiles back, leaning towards me. "The past days... I've been thinking..." He says and I lean closer to him. "About what Juliet said and she's right: she wants to settle down while I want to succeed in my career..."

The waiter comes to our table to serve our drinks.

"And even though I am concentrated on my work, I would like someone there beside me for support." As he mustered those words, his eyes started to twinkle at me.

Some part of me feels uneasy, but at the same time, I can't help but blush. "What are you saying?" I ask him.

"This might be too fast--for either of us--but the night I met you, I just... I felt as though you were  _it_ ," he takes a sip of his drink, "you understood where I was coming from and you didn't treat me too highly because you knew who I was... You made me an equal..."

"Andy--"

"I don't expect an answer," his hand reaches over the table to hold onto mine. I feel my stomach turn and turn and turn like a washing machine with this small interaction. "But I just wanted to ask if you'd want to give us a shot?"


	5. Open Mic

After dinner, we started making our way throughout the small town--entering every nook and cranny of the place; learning its every detail in the exotic island. There's just something beautiful of its worn down concrete buildings, some even abandoned mid-way through the project. 

Andy and I shared a few cigarette sticks before reaching to where we started, but ultimately walking towards a pub. 

Upon entering, our ears are immediately filled with foreign languages. This town is known for its European tourists, mostly those of old age and retiring, making it hard to even be anywhere with clarity. But fortunately, the bartender and owner of the pub is from England, making it easier to order and chit-chat. 

"I never took you as the 'brandy' type," I lean the side of my head onto my palm as he looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Em, it's in my name," he leans over to kiss me on the cheek and I blush. Andy's phone vibrates and turns on to show the notification, but he immediately turns it off and puts it in his pocket.

I raise my brow at him, in which he replies, "Nothing to worry about." He takes my hand into his, his thumb caressing my forehand. I stare at it, how small my hand looks in between his; how gentle he holds my hand and how soft his palms are. 

"Andy, I--" Before I could say it, an announcer catches the crowd's attention. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," it's the bartender. He clears his throat and waits for silence. "For our first guest, we have the lead singer of a rock band! Let's give it up for Mr. Andy Biersack!" Whistles and applauds echo throughout the room as Andy raises, giving everyone a little wave and a smile as he enters the stage. 

Andy clears his throat as he takes the mic on one hand and the stand on the other. "This song is obviously not my band's composition, but I would like to dedicate this to my girlfriend: Emily." He winks at me and the lights begin to dim. 

 

[the song](https://youtu.be/vGJTaP6anOU)

 

When the introductory bars begin to play, most of the audience know the song and start to sway to it. "Wise... men... say," Andy begins, his savory, rough voice melting my heart. I miss hearing him. He continues to look at me as he sings, the light reflecting his glassy, blue eyes. 

"Get up there!" A woman yells at me from across the room and soon enough, others agree with her. 

I giggle, standing from my seat and walking up the stage as Andy places the mic back onto the stand and then taking me by the waist. "If I... can't... help," he pulls me closer, "falling in love... with... you..." As the chorus plays, he kisses me and tightens his grip on my waist as he leans me down like in the movies. 

The second verse is about to begin, but Andy keeps our lips interlocked; the audience continues the song for him. 

"Andy..." I manage to say between our lips. He pulls away shortly, having our foreheads touch. "You should continue to sing... These guys... Aren't the best." I whisper and he chuckles as I pull away and back into my seat. 

In a matter of minutes, Andy finishes his number and the audience applauds for him. "Emily," Andy speaks into the mic, a smile reaching from ear-to-ear, "You've made me so happy the past days and I can't help it... I love you..." 


End file.
